Meddling With Dragons
by Marauders Gal
Summary: HD.Hermione's constant visions start to take over her life. She is continually losing consciousness and has trouble telling the difference between her dreams and reality. Then she sees something she should never have seen...
1. Shocking Secrets

Meddling With Dragons  
  
Chapter 1 - Shocking Secrets  
  
Disclaimer - I don't rightfully own ANY of these characters. JK Rowling does and I am JUST borrowing them for a while.  
  
Summary - Hermione and Harry have been going out for almost a year. On the night before their one year anniversary of going out Hermione discovers something shocking about Harry...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Hey Harry!' Hermione said cheerfully, sitting down next to him on the sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room in front of the fire.  
  
'Hey,' Harry said dully, staring at the crackling fire, looking deep in thought.  
  
'Whats wrong?' Hermione asked, putting her arm around him, and moving around slightly so she could see his face properly.  
  
'Nothing,' Harry said in the same tone. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Ok...' Hermione trailed off, not believing for one second that everything was ok with Harry. She leant back on the sofa and sighed. They sat there for a while in silence, the only noise was the fire cracking and the distant chatter of a few others in the common room. Finally Hermione had had enough. She stood up and looked down at Harry, who was still gazing at the fire.  
  
'I'm going to bed, goodnight Harry,' Hermione said softly. She waited for a moment, but got no response. Hermione sighed again.  
  
'I don't know what you see so interesting about that fire Harry, but surely you could spare a few seconds of your time to say goodnight to your girlfriend!' Hermione snapped.  
  
'Goodnight,' Harry replied, not taking his eyes off the fire. Hermione glared at him, and then stalked off to her dormitory. Finding the dorm empty, she slammed the door shut behind her. She sat down on her bed, and pulled the covers up around her, and brought her knees up to her chest.  
  
Harry had grown distant towards Hermione over the past couple of weeks. Hermione and Harry had been going out for a year. A year exactly tomorrow.  
  
'Maybe that's why Harry's been so distant. He's worried about tomorrow!' Hermione thought. Hermione sat there for a while, the candle on her bedside table melted down into a little stub. The flame flickered in the pool of melted wax and then went out. Hermione sat in darkness.  
  
A while ago Lavender and Ginny had come up to the dormitory, but Hermione had barely acknowledged their presence. She was deep in thought about Harry. Why wasn't he the same as he was before? Finally the questions in her head became too much for her. She needed to find out now why Harry was acting the way he was.  
  
Hoping that Harry was still in the Common Room she quietly got up out of bed, and went out the door, slowly closing it behind her. She walked slowly and quietly down the staircase. She stopped a few steps from the bottom. She heard voices. On tip-toe, she walked down the last few steps and peeked around the corner.  
  
Harry and Parvati were sitting together on one of the sofas near the fire talking. Hermione saw Harry's face in the dim light of the fire. He was smiling and happy. Something Hermione hadnt seen for a while when she was around him. Hermione felt jealousy surge through her body, but she did not move.  
  
They were chatting softly, so softly that Hermione couldn't make out what they were saying. Hermione was about to walk in and demand what was going on but froze, when she saw Harry lean in closer to Parvati and the space between their lips closed, in a long and passionate kiss.  
  
Hermione clapped her hand to her mouth and leant against the wall of the staircase in horror. Tears had begun to form in her eyes. At first she was sad and upset. Then she got angry. Tears spilling down her face, she ran up the staircase. Wrenching the door open, she ran inside and ran over to her bedside table. Opening one of the draws she pulled out a candle and lit it with a simple flick of her wand. Putting it in a candle holder, she grabbed it and walked over to Parvati's bedside table. She quietly opened the drawer and looked inside. It had quills, parchment, ink bottles and another assorted things in there. Hermione was just about to turn away when something caught her eye. Lowering the candle to see it better she saw that it was a bundle of parchment stashed at the back of the drawer. Curiously she picked them up. She read the first one on the top of the pile:  
  
Parvati,  
  
Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight at 11:00pm. Make sure no one see's you. I have a feeling Hermione Has an idea about us.  
  
Love Harry  
  
She felt more tears forming in her eyes but she brushed them away quickly with the back of her hand. She grabbed the bundle and closed the drawer. Then she walked back over to her own bed. She threw the letters under her mattress in disgust, not wanting to read them. Then she jumped into bed, still in her robes, and pulled the covers up close around her. More tears threatened to spill, but she would not let them. She would not cry for him. But she had never felt so alone.  
  
~*~ The Next Day ~*~  
  
Hermione got up early the next morning. Glancing at the clock above her bed, it read 6:12. Hermione got up, and had a quick shower, before going down the the library. It was a Sunday, so they had no classes. When at the library, she grabbed a few books off the shelves and then piled them on a table. No one else was in the library. She prefered it that way. At least there would be no one to bother her here.  
  
Grabbing the first book off the pile, she opened it and began to read. Slowly, more people came into the library, but only very few. It was a nice, sunny day, and most people were probably outside enjoying the sun.  
  
'Hermione don't you ever leave this place?' Hermione looked up from her book and saw Harry standing on the other side of the table smiling at her. She glared back at Harry, looked back down at her book and began to read again.  
  
'Hey, I was only joking!' Harry said abruptly.  
  
'Ha, ha, very funny Harry. Perhaps you should think about taking up a career as a comedian,' Hermione replied sarcastically.  
  
'Oh come on Hermione! Lets go for a walk,' Harry said, sounding slightly hurt.  
  
'I'd really rather not,' Hermione said in a very bored and unenthusiastic voice, not looking up from her book.  
  
'But why?' Harry asked.  
  
'Because right now I feel like reading.'  
  
Harry sighed. 'That's all you ever do. Read. Don't you ever want to do anything fun?' Harry asked. Hermione looked up from her book and glared at Harry.  
  
'Oh so I'm not fun enough for you am I Harry?' Hermione asked, eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
'I didn't mean-'  
  
'No, of course you didn't mean it Harry. Just like I'm sure you didn't mean kiss Parvati last night. Obviously you just, shall I say.. slipped,' Hermione said sarcastically, slamming her book shut, causing Harry to flinch. Hermione stood up abruptly and began to walk out of the library but Harry grabbed her wrist and turned her back around.  
  
'Hermione I'm sorry! I was going to tell you-'  
  
'Bullshit Harry! You would never have told me if I hadn't seen it for myself! You know, I actually thought you loved me. I believed you when you said it. But obviously that was just another mistake!' Hermione yelled, trying to turn away but Harry's grip tightened.  
  
'Hermione please! Just listen to what I have to say-'  
  
'Whats there to say? "Oh, I'm sorry Hermione for kissing Parvati. I will only ever cheat on you again when I know your not going to be there to see it!"?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Hermione, I'm sorry-'  
  
'I don't want to hear it Harry! I've heard the same old excuses over and over again! Theres nothing for you to say! Nothing you say or do is going to change what you've already done, so you may as well go off with your precious, two-faced, bitch-of-a-girlfriend, Parvati and leave me the hell alone!' Hermione cried, pulling her wrist free and running out of the library. This time she couldn't stop the tears. They rolled down her cheeks as she ran down the corridor. She finally reached the entrance hall, and pushed the doors open. When she was outside, she stopped running. Looking around, she saw that there were less people than she expected to be outside on such a nice day.  
  
'Nice day..... Yeah right.' Hermione thought sadly. She walked slowly across the grass and down towards the lake. A cluster of rocks were right on the edge of the lake. That was were Harry and first asked her out...  
  
She climbed to the top and sat down. There in the side of the rock was a heart Harry had drawn, with his and Hermione initials carved into it. Hermione looked at it and let out a sob. She grabbed a small stone off the rock near her foot and began frantically scratching at her initials. Tears streamed down her face as she did it, and many memories flashed before her. Memories of her and Harry together.  
  
Hermione shook her head roughly. That was all a lie. Harry had never loved her. He had toyed with her feelings. It was all just a game to him.  
  
When Hermione was finally satisfied at her work, she threw the stone as hard as she could into the lake. Ripples broke the surface of the crystal clear water. Hermione watched dreamily at the glass-like water for a while, and the sunset reflecting off it. Hermione hugged her knees close to her chest, shivering in the cold breeze. In her sudden rush out of the library, she had forgotten to grab her cloak.  
  
When darkness had finally fallen, she silently climbed down off the rocks and walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room, where she sunk into one of the scarlet sofas. She grabbed a book off the table and began absentmindedly flicking through it. The Common room was pretty much empty, so there wasn't much noise, except the fire crackling.  
  
A while later, she heard people talking and laughing just outside and then suddenly the portrait opened. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading to see Harry and Parvati standing hand it hand near the portrait hole. They stopped talking abruptly and stood frozen where they were, staring at Hermione for a moment. Hermione glared and them and then casually looked back down at her book and began to read again. She saw out of the conrer of her eye Parvati walking over to her. When she was standing in front of Hermione, she cleared her throat. Hermione continued to read as though she had heard nothing. Parvati cleared her throat again, even louder this time. Hermione looked up.  
  
'What is it? Have you got something wrong with your throat?' Hermione snapped. Parvati blushed.  
  
'No, I just wanted to get your attention.'  
  
'So taking my boyfriend wasn't enough for you?' Hermione asked, staring at Parvati with raised eyebrows.  
  
'I didn't say that-'  
  
'But it's the truth isnt it Parvati? You just want, want, want. But what about everyone else? Do you ever think about them and what they might want?' Hermione asked. Parvati looked down at the floor, not saying a word.  
  
'I'm right, and you know it. You may now have Harry, but next time you decide to ruin someones life, you may not end up being so lucky,' Hermione said threateningly, standing up and flinging her book behind her.  
  
'Maybe that's why you don't have many friends. Your too up yourself to notice them!' Hermione added, a small smile on her face.  
  
'Well maybe if you took your nose out of a book every once in a while, you'd have more friends too!' Parvati spoke up. Whatever there was of a smile on Hermione's face quickly disappeared as she tried as hard as she could to keep herself from punching Parvati in the face. But she failed miserably. Parvati screamed and Harry caught her just before she hit the ground, and held her close, glaring at Hermione.. Parvati looked up at Hermione in horror, clutching the side of her face, which was all red and beginning to swell.  
  
'You - Just - Hit - Me!' Parvati screamed, tears already streaming down her face.  
  
'Yes, I'm glad you noticed,' Hermione said, rubbing her knuckles with her other hand. Parvati looked at her, terror written all over her face. She then tore up the stairs to the dorms, slamming the door behind her, leaving Harry and Hermione staring at each other in the Common Room.  
  
'Now why the hell did you do that for?' Harry asked.  
  
'Because she was pissing me off. You've got a problem with it? Then deal with it! I wouldn't have to hit her if you didn't cheat on me Harry!' Hermione yelled.  
  
'You know, Parvati's right. If you did leave your precious books alone for a minute, maybe you would have more friends.. And still have your boyfriend,' Harry smirked, shaking his head. Hermione raised her hand to slap him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, their faces just inches apart.  
  
'What do you want from me Harry?' Hermione asked, speaking in a very quiet voice, sounding almost scared.  
  
'Nothing Parvati cant give me,' Harry smirked again. Hermione raised her other hand, but Harry grabbed that one too. Furious, Hermione tried to pull free but Harry's grip only tightened.  
  
'Harry let go of me or I'll scream,' Hermione threatened him. Harry looked at her for a moment, with a piercing stare, before releasing her and stalking up to his dormitory.  
  
Hermione rubbed her wrists and collapsed into the sofa behind her. She didn't notice the tears streaming down her face. Staring transfixed at the fire, she drifted into an uneasy sleep, filled with horrible dreams of Harry and Parvati.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - Sorry, I have to have an authors note here to tell you something. A few things really. One, if Harry seems a bit off character to you, its supposed to be that way to fit in with the plot... or what there is of a plot in my head anyway. Two, this will end up as a Hermione/Draco fic, so if you don't like it then, well, I didn't ask you to read it. Thanks!  
  
~Marauders Gal~ 


	2. Detention

Meddling With Dragons  
  
Chapter 2 - Detention  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Last Chapter - Hermione find out Harry has been cheating on her. What will she do to get revenge?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke with a start the next morning. She was still in the Common Room on the sofa in front of the fire, which was now only a few burning coals, surrounded by ash. Looking around wildly, she saw that there was no one else in the Common Room with her. She sighed with relief. It wasn't too late. No one was even up yet. She quickly stood up.  
  
Suddenly, images began flashing before her eyes. She staggered. The images, though slightly blurred, showed her a woman clutching a bundle of white blankets. She was running. Deep into the woods, a look of horror and urgency on her face. Something black streaked across her. The woman screamed-  
  
Hermione's eyes suddenly shot open. She was no longer standing. Sprawled out on the floor near the couch, Hermione felt tears spring into her eyes. She didn't know why she felt like crying. The woman. She didn't't even know her. So why...?  
  
Hermione looked around the Common Room, and was glad to find it still empty. She didn't't want anyone knowing about this. She got up slowly, steadying herself by using the wall for support. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Then opening them, she walked across the Common Room and up the staircase to her dormitory. Glaring at Parvati's sleeping figure in her bed, Hermione walked into the bathroom and had a long shower.  
  
~*~ At Breakfast ~*~  
  
'So Harry, have you seen Hermione lately? I didn't't see her at all yesterday, or this morning,' Ron said to Harry, whilst stuffing some toast in his mouth. Harry hesitated for a moment.  
  
'Ah, no. I haven't seen her either,' Harry lied, not looking Ron in the eye. Ron didn't't notice anything.  
  
'Oh well. She's probably been making that potions essay two rolls of parchment longer than it should be!' Ron laughed, drinking the orange juice that was in his goblet.  
  
'Yes, probably,' Harry said, nibbling on the side of his toast nervously. Ron looked down at his watch.  
  
'Blimey Harry, classes are about to start! C'mon, we got potions!' Ron said, grabbing his bag and standing up. Harry dropped the piece of toast he was eating and quickly followed Ron out of the Great Hall. They walked as fast as they could to the dungeons to find the rest of the class waiting outside. They sighed in relief and slowed their pace. When they reached the rest of the class, they put their bags on the ground and slumped against the wall. Looking around, Ron couldn't't see Hermione anywhere.  
  
'Where could she be?' Ron asked Harry urgently, searching through the class once more to see if she was there.  
  
'Huh? Who?' Harry asked dumbly.  
  
'Hermione, who else?' Ron asked.  
  
'Oh yeah. I don't know,' Harry said. Ron sighed.  
  
'Well she better get to class soon, otherwise Snape-'  
  
'If it isn't Potty and Weasel!' Malfoy sneered, walking over to them, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
'Looks like your missing someone from your little group! Where's that little Mudblood Granger?' Malfoy had to duck as Ron aimed a punch at his head. Harry quickly grabbed the back of Ron's robes and pulled him back.  
  
'Oh come on Harry! Let me go! Did you hear what he just said?' Ron yelled.  
  
'Yes Ron, I heard it. But he isn't going to get into any trouble from Snape by saying it. But if you start a fight, Snape will do anything to try and get you suspended!' Harry said logically. Ron stopped resisting. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stalked off, glaring at Ron and Harry as they went.  
  
'Come in!' They heard Snape's voice yell from inside the classroom. Slowly the class began to walk inside and take their regular seats in the classroom. Hermione was still no where to be seen.  
  
~*~ Back in the Dormitory ~*~  
  
By the time Hermione had gotten out of the shower, everyone was up and out of the dormitory. Checking the clock on her wall, Hermione saw that if she hurried, she would still be able to make it for a quick breakfast.Hermione quickly got changed, and then looked for her cloak. It wasn't't anywhere in her dormitory. Then she remembered.  
  
'Oh yeah! I left it in the library!' Hermione thought, and quickly hurried out of her dormitory and to the library. When she reached the library she found her cloak still hanging off the back of the chair where she had been sitting yesterday. She grabbed it and put it on. She checked her watch and gasped. Classes were about to start any minute now, and she hadn't even gotten her books. She had potions.  
  
She ran all the way back to Gryffindor Tower, shoved her potion books in her bag and ran to the dungeons.  
  
'Please don't have started yet! Please don't have started yet!' Hermione chanted in her head as she ran down the staircase and into the dungeons. Turning the corner she found that the door was already closed, and no one was outside.  
  
'Oh crap!' Hermione said under her breath. For one fleeting moment, Hermione thought of turning back and running back to the Gryffindor Common Room and tell them that she was feeling sick. But Hermione being, well, Hermione, forced herself to walk forward, turn the door knob and walk into the class room.  
  
Total silence. Every single person in the room was staring at her. Some of the Slytherin's sniggered, and the Gryffindor's were looking at Hermione with sympathy. They all knew she was about to get in A LOT of trouble.  
  
'Ah, Miss Granger. You FINALLY decided to arrive. How nice of you,' Snape sneered, in his cold voice, staring at her with unblinking eyes.  
  
'S-Sorry, Professor Snape. I was-' Hermione stammered.  
  
'Silence! Did I ask you to speak?' Snape asked  
  
'No, I-'  
  
'Shut it Miss Granger! Seeming you are ten minutes late, I will take ten points off Gryffindor, plus another five for answering back!' Snape sneered, then turned back around to the blackboard, where he had been explaining how to do a potion. Hermione quickly walked over to a seat in the back row, alone. She shoved her bag on the ground and looked up at the board.  
  
'Now as I was saying before Miss Granger rudely interrupted,' Snape said, glaring at Hermione before tuning hid attention back to the class again, 'This potion, if made wrong, can be deadly. We will only be testing them on spiders today. If the spiders live after drinking your potion, you will pass,' Snape said, his eyes flashing. He waved his wand at the board. 'Begin!' Everyone got out their cauldrons, and began to collect all their ingredients. Everyone except Hermione, who lay with her head resting on the table, eyes half shut.  
  
More images flashed in front of her eyes, this time a lot clearer. Though the woman'ss face was still blurred, Hermione saw that she had long brown flowing hair. She was still running. Running through the trees. The dark shape darted across in front of her, stopping her dead in her tracks. She turned around to run in the opposite direction, but found her path barred by another dark shape. Hermione saw that these dark shapes were more than that. They were people, dressed in long black cloaks. Their faces were covered by white masks. The woman let out a cry, and held the bundle of sheets closer. A baby-  
  
'Miss Granger! It was bad enough you coming late to class, but now you feel that you must sleep during it? Is my class that boring for you Miss Granger?' Snape asked, in his usual cold voice. Hermione longed to tell him that she found his class among one of the most boring she had ever taken, but wisely kept he mouth shut. Snape continued.  
  
'Detention Miss Granger. Stay behind after class so we can decide on a time.' Snape turned around with a swish of his cloak, and began walked around the classroom, breathing down the necks of his Gryffindor students, making them as nervous as he could, as usual. Hermione glared at his back. She couldn't't see how someone so arrogant, so cruel, could get a job as a teacher. She could barely see how someone like him existed. She slowly began setting up all her equipment and ingredients, and began absentmindedly throwing the ingredients in, every now and then glancing up at the instructions on the board. She wasn't't paying much attention to her potion. Her mind was full of thoughts of other things. The visions. Why was she having them? What did they mean? Suddenly the bell went and everyone in the class began packing up their stuff. The class began filing out the door.  
  
'Malfoy!' Snape yelled. Draco froze at the doorway and turned around to meet Snape's eyes. Draco looked at him in confusion. It was unlike the Potions Master to call him after class, but he still walked over to his favourite teacher, as he was told. No use annoying him.  
  
Hermione looked up at them from where she was, packing up her books at her table. She saw Snape say something to Draco so softly that Hermione couldn't't hear what they were saying. Whatever Snape said didn't't please Draco very much. He raised his eyebrows and frowned, then said something back. Snape frowned this time, and whispered something else. Draco still looked unpleased, but nodded his head. Giving Hermione a glare, he swung his bag over his shoulder and stalked out of the classroom. Hermione looked up at Snape in confusion. She got up out of her chair and walked over to his desk.  
  
'Tonight. Seven pm. Don't be late,' Snape said, without looking up from what he was doing; putting his books back in the drawers in his desk. Hermione frowned. That was a lot of study time gone. Hopefully she wouldn't have to be serving this detention for to long.  
  
She threw her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door. Just before she reached for the handle, Snape called her back.  
  
'Oh and Miss Granger? Mister Malfoy will be supervising the detention as I have a previous engagement that I must attend to immediately.' Hermione froze. Malfoy? Detention with Snape was bad, but Malfoy...? It was going to be hell. Hermione grabbed the handle and threw the door open.  
  
'And if I hear that you have done anything to displease Mister Malfoy, I will be happy to give you another detention,' Snape said, with a smirk. Hermione walked out the door, slamming it behind her, not trusting herself to speak. She was shaking with anger.  
  
'Malfoy? Why Malfoy? Of all people he could have chosen, he just HAD to choose him!' Hermione thought, shaking her head. She walked quickly through the dungeons. The whole place was giving her the creeps. The hairs of the back of her neck prickled, as though she were being watched. Hermione span around, but no one was there. Hermione hurried down the corridor, glancing around nervously, her ears straining for any noise, apart from her light footsteps and quick, uneven breaths.  
  
When she had finally gotten out of the dungeons, she breathed a sigh of relief. She hurried up the staircase and to the Common Room. Everyone in the Common Room turned to her as she entered through the portrait hole. Ron and Harry looked up from the game of chess they were playing and rushed over to her.  
  
'Hermione! What happened? What did Snape say to you?' Ron asked quickly. Harry looked at her nervously, and then quickly down at his feet.  
  
'Just gave me my detention,' Hermione said in a dull voice. With that, she brushed past them, without looking at Harry at all, and walked up to her dormitory.  
  
'So Harry hasn't told Ron yet,' Hermione thought. When she opened the dormitory door, she found Parvati and Lavender giggling on Lavenders bed. They looked up at Hermione when she entered, and Hermione glared at them. Well, Parvati actually. Lavender look up at Hermione with a confused look. It looked as thought Parvati hadn't had the guts to spill to Lavender about her and Harry either.  
  
'Weak,' Hermione thought before jumping into her bed. She grabbed a book off her bedside table, and then closed the curtains on her four poster tightly, so that no one could see through. She then leaned up against the backing on her bed, and opened the book. She read for a while, and then went down for dinner at around five thirty.  
  
The Great Hall was packed full of students, as it usually was at meal- times. She slipped through the crowd and sat down at the Gryffindor Table, and began putting some food on her plate. She fiddled around with it for a bit, and ate very little. She glanced over at the Slytherin Table, and found Malfoy looking at her. She glared at him, and he did the same, before turning away and finishing eating. When Hermione had finished, she quickly slipped back through the hall, and back to Gryffindor Tower. She had about an hour until she had to go to the dungeons, so she decided she would try and finish the book she had been reading last night. Laying on her bed, she got lost in the book, and lost track of time. When she looked at her Muggle clock (which had been bewitched to work at Hogwarts) on her table, she saw, to her horror, that it was five minutes to seven. She would never make it in time. It usually took her ten minutes to walk from Gryffindor Tower to the dungeons. Hermione quickly grabbed her wand and shoved it in her robes, before running out of her dormitory, through the Common Room, and out into the corridor. She hurried through the corridors, rushed down the staircase, and practically ran through the dungeons until she reached Snape's classroom. She wrenched the door open, and ran inside, closing the door behind her.  
  
She found Malfoy sitting on Snape's chair, his feet on the desk. He smirked when he saw her.  
  
'Your three minutes late Granger!' Draco snapped, taking his feet off the desk, and resting his elbows on it instead.  
  
'Sorry, I lost track of time,' Hermione answered, her face flushed from running. Draco smirked.  
  
'Well get used to it. You'll lose track of time after the first cupboard you finish cleaning. It's going to be a long night for you Granger!' Draco laughed.  
  
'Well if you're here to supervise it then its going to be a long night for you too Malfoy!' Hermione snapped, wiping the smile of Draco's face.  
  
'I could always get you another detention Granger. One that I wont be supervising,' Draco replied.  
  
'What exactly does this detention entail Malfoy?' Hermione snapped impatiently, choosing to ignore Draco's last comment.  
  
'Professor Snape kindly informed me that you are to have this room spotless before you leave,' Draco said flatly. Hermione shrugged.  
  
'Easy,' Hermione thought. She reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out of wand.  
  
'Ah, ah, Granger. No wands.' Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
'This whole room? Without magic? You have got to be kidding me!' Hermione burst out.  
  
'No Granger, I am not "kidding" you. You had better get started now though. And hurry up. I don't want to be stuck here all night!' Draco snapped at her. Hermione glared at him. She put her wand back in her pocket, and took off her robes, revealing a pair of Muggle blue jeans, and a plain black t- shirt. She threw her robe onto one of the tables and looked back at Draco.  
  
'And what exactly am I supposed to clean with?' Hermione asked him. He looked at her for a moment, then opened a drawer in Snape's desk, pulling out a cloth and a bottle full of bright blue liquid. Hermione walked over to the desk and snatched them from his hands.  
  
'Manners Granger. Don't your Mudblood parents teach you anything?' Draco smirked.  
  
'One more word about my family Malfoy and I'll-'  
  
'You'll what, Granger? Throw that rag at me?' Draco sneered.  
  
'The sooner this is over, the better,' Hermione said. Draco ignored this comment, and went back to staring into space. Hermione rolled her eyes, and walked over to a cupboard full of bottles of assorted potions. She pulled out the tiny bottles, placing them on the nearest desk, and then began scrubbing the muck off the inside of the cupboard.  
  
'So what is this "previous engagement" of Professor Snape's that he so conveniently had to be at tonight?' Hermione asked, not looking up from cleaning out the disgusting cupboard.  
  
'How should I know?' Draco asked.  
  
'He treats you like his son Malfoy. He's like your father.' Draco winced at this last word, but it was gone so quickly Hermione wasn't sure whether it had been her imagination.  
  
'He doesn't tell me everything Granger,' Draco said lazily. Hermione rolled her eyes, and continued to clean the cupboard. When she was finally finished, she put all the tiny bottles back on the shelves, and being the organized person she was, put them all in alphabetical order. She scolded herself mentally for doing so when she looked around the room to see that there was a lot more to be done. She sighed and begun on the next cupboard.  
  
'Hurry up Granger, would you? I would actually like to be asleep before morning!' Draco told Hermione. Hermione looked out from the cupboard and turned to Draco.  
  
'Would you like to help me then?' Hermione asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
'No Granger, I will not help you do your detention,' Draco said.  
  
'Well then let me do it by magic! Then we can both go back to our common rooms and go to sleep!' Hermione suggested angrily.  
  
'No, I'd prefer to see you suffer,' Draco said, closing his eyes and tilting backwards on his chair.  
  
'You shouldn't tilt back on your chair like that, you might-' what Hermione's last word would have been is quite obvious, because a second before she could say it, Draco fell backwards off his chair and was sent crashing to the floor. Hermione abandoned the cupboard and walked over to where Draco laid sprawled on the dungeons dirty floor.  
  
'Hate to say I told you so...' Hermione trailed off, eyebrows raised. Draco looked up at her, eyes flashing with fury.  
  
'Then don't!' Draco snapped. Hermione drew back, as Draco stood up, brushed the dirt off his robes and sat back down on the chair, being careful not to tilt it.  
  
'Get back to work Granger!' Draco barked, his cheeks tinged with pink.  
  
'Are you alri-'  
  
'Back - To - Work - Now!' Draco said, each word full of loathing. Hermione quickly walked back over to the cupboard and began to clean it again. A while later after Hermione had done all the cupboards (in complete silence) she began to mop the floor. She screwed up her face in disgust at the mouldy floor. Draco's soft snore echoed quietly around the dungeon. Hermione looked up at him. His usually gelled up hair, was now sprawled all over his head. He looked very peaceful. Not at all like the person he was when he was awake...  
  
Hermione shook her head, and began to mop the floor yet again. After a moment or so, she froze. Looking back at Draco, she saw that he was still asleep. She leant the mop up against the nearest wall. Then she shoved her hand in her robes and pulled out her wand. Taking one last look at Malfoy to confirm he was asleep, she raised her wand and-  
  
The woman's horrified face drifted in front of her eyes, even more clearer than before. Hermione could hear her feet pounding on the forest floor, the branches skim her clothing and the slight breeze. She knew what was coming next. And right on cue, the dark shape flew across in front of her, forcing her to stop. The woman retreated back the way she came, but stopped again finding it blocked by another black shape. Death Eaters. They surrounded the woman on all sides, and laughed as she clutched the baby closer to her.  
  
'Stay back scum!' The woman screamed, holding a wand out in front of her and pointing it at the closest Death Eater. He laughed.  
  
'Or what? What are you going to do about it, traitor?' The woman glared at him, but realising defeat, she looked down at the ground.  
  
'Please, before you kill me, let me do one more thing,' the woman pleaded. The Death Eaters frowned at her.  
  
'You aren't the ones who should be making deals with us, traitor!' One of the Death Eaters said. The woman looked around the circle, and saw that they all agreed with the Death Eater that spoke. She pulled her wand back and put its tip to the baby in the bundle of white sheets and began muttering something Hermione could not make out. The Death Eaters laughed at her.  
  
'You cannot save your child, traitor. She will die here, like you!' Another Death Eater said. They all roared with laughter. But the woman ignored them. She had her eyes closed, and was muttering something under her breath. The Death Eaters, seeing that she wasn't't paying any attention to them stopped laughing. The closest Death Eater opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a blinding white light, coming from the bundle of blankets. The woman smiled in joy, and then the baby disappeared.  
  
'Hey! Where's the kid?' A Death Eater demanded.  
  
'It's disappeared!' Another added. The closest one walked over to the woman, who had sunk to her knees on the leaf-covered ground.  
  
'Where's your kid, traitor? Where is she?' One of the Death Eaters demanded. When the woman didn't't reply, the Death Eater grabbed the front of her robes and hauled her up off the ground.  
  
'Where, traitor?' The Death Eater asked, more forcefully this time. The woman just smiled, but said nothing.  
  
'Well if your not going to co-operate for us, I'm sure you will for Lord Voldemort!' The Death Eater threatened. For a brief moment, fear filled the woman's eyes, but it was so quick that it was hardly noticeable. She smiled up at them again.  
  
'Have it your way then,' the Death Eater said, throwing her over his shoulder. Then turning to his fellow Death Eaters he said, 'Come on. Lord Voldemort will be expecting us soon.' Then with a pop, they were gone.  
  
Hermione woke up coughing. She was lying on the dungeon floor and Malfoy was kneeling next to her. She looked up at him with a dazed expression on her face. He was looking down at her, looking concerned.  
  
'What happened?' Draco asked. Hermione blinked her eyes a few times to adjust to the light, or, lack of. Tears were streaming down her face but she did not wipe them away.  
  
'Nothing,' Hermione said, sitting up, but only managed to lift herself slightly off the ground before she collapsed again. She landed on something. Putting her hand under her back Hermione pulled out the object she had landed on. Her wand! She shoved it quickly in her robes. She didn't't want to lose it.  
  
'Yeah right! What happened to you? You just fell, and then started screaming and shaking!' Draco exclaimed, placing a hand on one of her arms. She shook him off and tried to get up again, but failed.  
  
'Its nothing!' Hermione yelled. She tried once more to lift herself up, but couldn't't. It was too painful. Her head ached really bad. She must have hit her head on the ground when she fell. She moved her arm up to the back of her head and felt a large lump there. She groaned.  
  
'Can you walk?' Draco asked.  
  
'Does it look like I can walk? I cant even sit up, and your asking me if I can walk!' Hermione snapped at him. Draco cheeks reddened a bit.  
  
'Sorry,' Draco mumbled. Hermione frowned. It was unlike Malfoy to apologize... but she didn't't have time for that.  
  
'Can you take me to the hospital wing?' Hermione asked him. Draco raised his eyebrows.  
  
'You want me to carry you to the hospital wing?' Draco asked stupidly. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
'Well it doesn't look like I'm going to be getting out of here any other way soon,' Hermione snapped. Draco frowned.  
  
'What? You don't want to get your precious "pure-blood" hands on a Mudblood?' Hermione teased. Draco didn't't say anything.  
  
'Well if your not strong enough-'  
  
'You know damn well that I'm strong enough to carry you out of here!' Draco snapped.  
  
'How would I know how strong you are Malfoy? For all I know, you could be a weak little-'  
  
'Alright, alright!' Draco yelled before she could finish her sentence, giving in at last. Hermione smiled. Her plan had worked like a charm. With a small grimace, Draco scooped up Hermione, as easy as he would a child, and hurried out of the dungeons, surprising Hermione with how strong he actually was. He walked quickly through the dark corridors of the cold dungeons until they reached the Entrance Hall.  
  
The normally brightly lit Entrance Hall was now dimmed and only a few candles were alit, the corners of the room shrouded in darkness. Draco could feel strains in his arms from carrying Hermione weight. But he didn't't want her to think he was weak so he didn't't complain.  
  
'She's just a Mudblood! Why should I care what she thinks?' Draco argued silently with himself, but still kept walking. Walking up a few flights of stairs was tough with Hermione in his arms. But he kept walking without complaint, until they reached the Hospital Wing. He had to kick the door open, as his arms were full, and it crashed into the wall behind it.  
  
'Did you have to make so much noise?' Hermione asked as Draco walked over to the closest bed and dumped her down onto it. She winced in pain.  
  
'Ouch! Why the hell did you do that?' Hermione demanded, rubbing her back painfully.  
  
'Stop complaining! Would you have preferred me to have left you down in the dungeons and let you find your own way up here?' Draco asked. Hermione was about to tell him that she would have much preferred it, when Madam Pomfrey came bursting through her office door. Her wand was raised, her hair was all over her head and she looked like she had been sleeping just a short while ago.  
  
'What is it? What's wrong?' Madam Pomfrey demanded with a scowl on her face.  
  
'Granger fainted,' Draco said simply, turning away and heading for the door. Madam Pomfrey's expression changed instantly.  
  
'Oh you poor dear! Here let me get something for you,' Madam Pomfrey said, digging into her cupboard and pulling out a small bottle filled with a purple liquid.  
  
'What's th-' Hermione had started to say but was cut off as Madam Pomfrey shoved the bottle to her lips. The vile, thick purple liquid burned Hermione's throat and tasted very old, as though it hadn't been used for a while. Hermione coughed and spluttered. When she looked back up, Draco was gone.  
  
'W-What was that?' Hermione choked, sitting up.  
  
'It will make you feel better. Now lay back down,' Madam Pomfrey snapped, pushing Hermione back down on the bed.  
  
'Now rest,' Madam Pomfrey told Hermione softly, before retreating back to her office. Hermione was about to complain but decided against it. She felt a shiver down her spine and her whole body tingle, particularly in the places she was bruised or hurt.  
  
'The potion,' Hermione thought sleepily. She laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes, suddenly drowsy. She fell asleep almost instantly. Her last thought before she fell asleep was  
  
'That's odd. Usually that kind of potion doesn't make you drowsy...' 


	3. Everything Your Father Ever Wanted

* * *

Meddling With Dragons 

Chapter 3 – Everything Your Father Ever Wanted

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the recognisable characters or places. They are all owned by the wonderful J.K Rowling.

* * *

Hermione rolled over in her sleep and muttered something under her breath as if she were dreaming...

_The woman, who had been running from the Death Eaters before, was now in a large circular room, kneeling down on a large mat. The walls were made of black stone, and a few torches on the wall and a blazing fire in the fireplace lit the room. In front of the fire sat a large red chair. And in that chair sat a man. A man with deathly pale skin and abnormally long fingers. A man that could almost scare you to death - just by looking at you. _

"_Where's the child?" He's icy, cold voice echoed around the room. The woman shivered but dare not move. She stayed silent._

"_Where is it?" Voldemort repeated raising his voice. The woman remained silent. Voldemort slowly stood up and turned around. _

_The woman let out a blood-curling scream and fell in a heap to the floor._

At this exact same time, Hermione Granger awoke with a gasp. Beads of sweat rolled down her flushed face and she breathed heavily. She wiped the sweat of her forehead as she sat up in her bed. Her hands were shaking and she was trembling all over. She felt hot on the outside but freezing cold on the inside, as if ice had spread through her body.

Suddenly she realised that she was not in her own bed but instead in the hospital wing. It took her a moment to remember what had happened.

_That potion. Why did it make me drowsy?_ Hermione thought. All of a sudden, Madam Pomfrey came flying into the room from her office. Her hair was all ruffled up and her robes askew.

"Dear, are you alright? I heard you gasping from my room," Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

"I-"Madam Pomfrey gasped.

"You're so red in the face dear! I think you may have a temperature! Here take this." Once again Madam Pomfrey shoved some vile tasting liquid into Hermione's mouth. This one was a light shade of blue. Immediately Hermione felt herself cool down.

"There, there. Do you feel a little better now?" Madam Pomfrey coaxed.

"Yes, a little," Hermione murmured, screwing up her face.

"Don't worry dear. You'll be better in no time," Madam Pomfrey added cheerfully. "Call me if you need anything." As she went to leave the room Hermione called her back.

"Madam Pomfrey," Hermione called after her. The nurse turned back around with great speed.

"Yes?" She asked.

"When can I leave?" Hermione asked.

"When you're better dear. Maybe tomorrow," Madam Pomfrey said and left the room. Hermione sighed in frustration.

_Tomorrow?!_ Hermione thought exasperatedly.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling a whole lot better. At around ten o'clock she called Madam Pomfrey and asked if she could leave.

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey said causing Hermione's face to light up, "after I do a few tests, give you some more potion..." Hermione's face fell immediately and Madam Pomfrey trailed off.

"At least take some chocolate dearie and make sure you rest!" Madam Pomfrey offered kindly, digging into her robes and bring out a large block of chocolate. Hermione broke out in a smile.

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione exclaimed, feeling glad to be leaving. She pulled the curtains around her bed and quickly got dressed. Then she quickly exited the Hospital Wing, nibbling on a piece of chocolate. By now it was around ten thirty, so everyone would be in class. She decided to go to the Gryffindor Common Room and maybe do some homework.

But when she reached the common room she remembered she had completed all her homework. Hermione sighed and collapsed on the couch.

"What the hell am I going to do now?" Hermione thought aloud. She sat there for a few moments, thinking. She gazed up at the clock over the fire-place and saw that it was now ten thirty five. Time was definitely going slow today.

Hermione decided that there was no way she was going to wait for almost an hour an a half for lunch so she ran upstairs, grabbed her books and headed for her Herbology class with the Slytherin's.

She hurried off across the empty grounds, not really in a hurry to get to class. It was a nice warm day and the sun was shining brightly high in the air. The Giant Squid was lazily tracing circles in the water with its tentacles and a small flock of birds flew in from over the forest.

Hermione smiled, wishing the weather reflected how she felt. She was happy to be out of the hospital wing but she was also worried about a few things. The dreams for example. And the potion. The only sleeping draughts Madam Pomfrey has in the Hospital Wing are Dreamless Sleep potions. Hermione wondered about this for a while.

_What else could it have been?_ Hermione thought. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone calling out her name, or the sound of them running to catch up with her. She only noticed it when they were

Hermione gasped in surprise. "Malfoy?! You scared the hell out of me!" Hermione exclaimed. For a moment she just stared at him, taking in all his features from the smirk playing on his lips to his polished black shoes. There was something wrong with this picture.

_Was is something about his hair? _No, no. Just as blonde as usual: a little messier maybe. _His robes_? Just the normal school ones._ Maybe he- Oh! _Hermione suddenly realised what it was and almost cursed herself for being so stupid.

"Hold on ..." Hermione started,"... aren't you supposed to be in Herbology?" Draco looked at her blankly for a moment, obviously not expecting that question.

"Oh ... ah, yeah. I guess so," Draco replied awkwardly. This was followed by a rather pregnant pause.

"Well," Hermione said finally, "you're a bit late." Hermione eyes his robes and his hair for a moment. The clasp on his robe wasn't done up properly and his hair was askew. Draco shuffled his feet but held her gaze.

"I had somewhere I had to be," Draco said confidently.

"It was so important you had to skip class?" Hermione asked skeptically. Draco opened his mouth to answer but a shrill screeching filled the air.

"Drakie!? Oh Drakie, why didn't you wait for me?" Hermione looked over to her left and saw Pansy running towards them. Hermione looked back over and Draco, arching an eyebrow questioningly, a small smirk on her face.

"Somewhere you had to be, hey?" Hermione mocked him, the corners of her mouth slowly creeping up. Draco said nothing, and a moment later Pansy reached them.

"Drakie why didn't you – oh! Why are you talking to the _Mudblood?_" She spat out the word disgustedly. Hermione glared at her watching as Pansy slid her arm around Draco's waist and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Some people can actually converse with others without ending up in a broom cupboard somwhere, Parkinson," Hermione retorted nastily before beginning to turn around. However, Hermione's plans of going anywhere were cut short when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Don't you _dare_ insult Pansy-"That was all Hermione heard before the real world suddenly disappeared.

_Infront of her was a conglomeration of men in robes of black, their faces masked with white. They stood in a silent circle, unmoving, like statues. A slightly shorter man stood in the middle of the circle accompanied by a tall white-faced man, draped in black, staring at the boy in front of him with red slits._

_Voldemort reached his hand forward and his long, slender white fingers grasped the mask hiding the boys face and pulled it off. Blonde hair fell into the boys face, hiding his grey eyes; he didn't dare brush it away._

_Voldemort pulled the sleeve of the boys robe up and pointed his wand at the boys forearm. The blonde boy braced himself just before Voldemort said the incantation that would change his life forever._

"_Morsmordre!"_

Hermione wrenched her arm away from Draco's with a small scream. Her eyes opened wide in shock and her mouth agape, she pointed at Draco in terror. Draco and Pansy stared at Hermione as though she were mad.

"Y-You... y-you're a-a..." Hermione stuttered, stumbling backwards. Draco's brow creased, but the expression on his face did not change. He clearly thought Hermione was going crazy.

"I'm a what, Granger?" Draco asked cooly, taking a small step forward. Hermione screamed and moved away from him so quickly she stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, her books scattering around her. Draco eyes widened questioningly, frowning slightly.

"What am I, Granger?" Draco repeated, raising his voice and unable to keep the curiousity out of his tone. She stared at him disbelievingly, her bottom lip trembling and her whole body shaking. What she said next was almost inaudiable, missed by Pansy and only just caught by Draco.

"Everything your father ever wanted," she said in a menacing whisper, her eyes narrowed and cold. Then she ran. She scooped up her books, shakily got up off the ground, and ran back towards the castle.

Draco Malfoy. A _Death Eater._ The rumours went around all the time and Hermione had heard them many times before. But hearing it, or rather, seeing the truth for herself was overwhelming. That's the thing with rumours – no one ever takes them seriously. When it is confirmed, however, the feeling is much, much different.

Hermione wondered how many Muggles and innocent Wizards Malfoy was going to kill – or how many he had had to kill already!

Hermione felt nauseous, sick. She wished she hadn't had left the Hospital Wing now. Hermione dug her hand into her robes and grabbed out the block of chocolate Madam Pomfrey had given her. She broke off a small piece and shoved it in her mouth. Immediately she felt calmer and more refreshed.

She stopped running as soon as she was inside the Entrance Hall and began to walk up to Gryffindor Tower. As soon as she reached her dormitory she collapsed onto her bed, robes and all.

_Why am I having all these visions?_ Hermione thought miserably. _What did I do wrong? I don't want them, I hate them! Make them stop, make them stop, make them stop!!!_

* * *

Hermione fell into a dreamless sleep soon after collapsing on her bed and when she awoke around four hours later, she felt much better. It was three o'clock now so classes would soon be over. Hermione decided to try and regulate things for her a bit, so she grabbed a book and headed down to the Common Room.

Sitting down on the couch closest to the fire, Hermione began to read. Fifteen minutes later, Gryffindors began filing inside and eventually Ron and Harry emerged. They walked straight over to her. Ron seemed to have forced Harry to come along, because Harry just stood there looking anywhere but at Hermione.

"How are you feeling, Mione?" Ron asked. Hermione looked up and smiled at him, ignoring Harry completely.

"Fine thanks, Ron. I got out of the Hospital Wing earlier this morning. Madam Pomfrey says I'm all fine, I'll just have to rest for a few days," Hermione told him.

"We miss you in class, Hermione, didn't we Harry?" Ron nudged Harry in the ribs.

"Yeah, not the same without you," Harry said with a forced smile. Hermione's gaze flicked over to him for a moment before turnign her attention to Ron.

"Thanks," she said shortly. "Did you get any homework for me?" Ron and Harry exchanged glances.

"Well... not exactly," Ron said uneasily. Hermione frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Ron shuffled his feet.

"Well, Snape gave us a message to give to you. He wants to see you in his office as soon as you are out of the Hospital Wing," Ron informed her.

"Oh," Hermione replied blankly. After a pause she continued. "Well, better get it over and done with." She quickly said goodbye to Ron and made her way down to the dungeons. Hermione refused to let her mind wonder why Snape would want to see her, so she mentally blocked all her thoughts.

Hermione knocked three times on the door to Snape's office and after hearing some shuffling inside, the door was thrown open.

"What?!" Snape barked. Hermione jumped back in surprise. "Oh, Granger, come in." Hermione nervously entered his office and took a seat infront of his desk, waiting patiently for him to sit down. She gazed over at the cupboards she had taken so long to clean out the night before.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Hermione asked as he took his seat behind the desk. Snape leaned his elbows on the desk, his cruel eyes piercing into Hermione's.

"When I set tasks, Granger, I expect them to be completed," Snape began coolly. "Last night I set you a detention to clean out my office, supervised by Mr Malfoy. I have been informed by Madam Pomfrey and Mr Malfoy that you had a small accident and could not complete the said set task.

"Just because you fainted, Miss Granger, does not allow you to leave your detention and tasks quite incomplete. I am setting another detention, tonight, same time, same place, same supervisor. Don't be late."

* * *

Marauders Gal


	4. Confrontation with a… Death Eater?

Meddling With Dragons 

Chapter 4 – Confrontation with a… Death Eater?

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the recognisable characters or places in this story. They are all owned by the wonderful J.K Rowling!

Last Chapter - "What am I, Granger?" Draco repeated, raising his voice and unable to keep the curiousity out of his tone. She stared at him disbelievingly, her bottom lip trembling and her whole body shaking. What she said next was almost inaudible, missed by Pansy and only just caught by Draco.

"Everything your father ever wanted," she said in a menacing whisper, her eyes narrowed and cold. Then she ran. She scooped up her books, shakily got up off the ground, and ran back towards the castle.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V

"Just because you fainted, Miss Granger, does not allow you to leave your detention and tasks quite incomplete. I am setting another detention, tonight, same time, same place, same supervisor. Don't be late."

A/N – PLEASE read the authors note at the bottom! It's very important for this chapter!!

* * *

Hermione sat across from Snape at his desk, mouth agape, staring at him in utter disbelief.

Hermione felt like saying, _I fainted for Merlin's sake! It's not like I did it intentionally you stupid, greasy GIT!!_

But instead she exclaimed, "What?!"

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Don't use that tone with me, Granger. You will sit the detention again, and you will _not_ leave my office until it is done, irrespective of the state you are in."

Hermione glared at him. "Can't I just use magic?! You'll still get your clean office!!"

"Oh but Granger... then I wouldn't get the pleasure of seeing you suffer. Or at least hearing of it. I'm sure Mr Malfoy will be happy to inform me of your discomfort," Snape sneered, grinning madly.

"So again I'll get stuck with Malfoy..." Hermione muttered quietly under her breath. Then, a little louder she queried, "And where will you be, _Sir_."

Snape sat up stiffly. "That's none of your business, Granger," he barked. "Now get out of my office!"

Hermione gladly stood up and left. She didn't want to spend a second more in there than what she had to. It appeared that she would be in there a long time tonight. As soon as she had slammed the door behind her and began walking off in a huff up the corridor, she sighed in frustration.

"It's just my luck!" Hermione exclaimed irritably as she turned the corner and ran straight into someone.

"Oh God, I am so sorr...." Hermione trailed off as her eyes had landed on the face of the person she had run into. Penetrating grey eyes, platinum blonde hair... Draco Malfoy.

"Granger, I know I'm quite irresistible, but could you please refrain from throwing yourself at me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. No one who knew you would throw themselves at you, and others who didn't would only do it if you kept your mouth shut."

"Are you complimenting my looks, Granger?"

"You would have to be good-looking, Malfoy. It compensates for all your other horrible attributes."

"Well, well, well. I see I have a secret admirer," Draco exclaimed with a smirk, ignoring the last bit.

"Careful, Malfoy. If your ego gets any bigger it may explode," Hermione warned him. She made a move to walk away but Draco grabbed her arm and guided her back to where she was.

"What are you-"

"I actually came down her for a reason, Granger, not just for a nice little stroll." Hermione stared coldly at him, not saying a word. Draco's face was serious now, and Hermione could tell that he was no longer playing around.

"What the hell was wrong with you earlier today?" Draco asked, creases forming in his brow as he spoke. "You went crazy... _mental!_ I thought you were going to-"

"I know what you are, Malfoy!" Hermione burst out.

"So you keep telling me." Draco rolled his eyes at her. "Back to this again, are we?" Draco paused, waiting for her to answer. When she didn't, he sighed. "Alright Granger, let's play your little game... _What am I?_" Draco asked in mock curiousity. Hermione glared at him.

"I already told you, Malfoy. And if you're too stupid to remember..." Hermione began to walk by him again but Draco grabbed her more forcefully than the last time and threw her back against the wall. Hermione cringed in pain, feeling a particularly sharp stone dig into her back. Still she looked up at him defiantly, trying to forget the fact that the boy in front of her was a Death Eater. In her mind, she was absolutely petrified.

_I bet he's hurt people before without thinking twice. Muggles. Mudblood, like me._

Fear had obviously flashed across her features because Draco laughed.

"Afraid, Mudblood?" Draco smirked teasingly, moving in too close for Hermione to be comfortable. She slapped him angrily across the face and he took a step back, allowing her to get out from against the wall.

"Get away from me, Death Eater," Hermione spat, venom dripping from each one of her words. A few very short, quick emotions passed across Draco's face. Shock, anger and.... _calm?_

Hermione's jaw almost dropped open in surprise. How could anyone be _that_ calm when someone had just found out something so horrible about them? Draco clapped his hands together a few times.

"Congratulations Granger, I applaud you," Draco smirked whilst still clapping. Hermione stayed silent. She didn't like that smirk on his face one bit.

* * *

A/N – Sorry to cut this chapter so short, but I've had two ideas for what happens after this part, so I thought it would be good to ask you for what you want to see in this story.

Would you prefer to see:

_Draco's darker side… (as a Death Eater)_

OR

_Have Hermione's vision be wrong (so Draco's **not** a Death Eater)_

They are the two ideas I've had for after this section, so _please_ review me and tell me what you want to see!!! Or if you have anymore ideas _please_ review me and tell me what you would prefer to see happen.

Thanks!

Marauders Gal


End file.
